Zero Requiem
by Yusei
Summary: AU. Generation One of the Satellite War. Set five years following Zero Reverse; duellists in the gangs created before that of Team Satisfaction battle for domination. Crow, Yusei and Jack observe from the outside, but is that where their role ends?
1. Struggle for Survival

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Zero Requiem**

~ by Yusei ~

_**Summary -** "AU. Generation One of the Satellite War. Set five years following Zero Reverse; the first wave of the Duel Gangs' war pits four major teams against each other before that of Team Satisfaction in a battle for domination. From the outside; Yusei, Jack and Crow watch on, but is that where their role ends?"  
__Spoilers for backstories for those who haven't seen early Second Season. Rated for language, possible violence._

_**Disclaimer - **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters. None of the characters featured belong to me outside of Nayushi and Aaruntai._

_**A / N - **I've been eager to write a story focusing on OCs and the RPG of "Zero Requiem" gave that opportnity. This is an AU story where Rex Godwin has already identified Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlus as Signers. The story mainly focuses on OCs; canon features include Yusei, Jack, Crow, Martha, Rex and possibly even Kiryu. The title comes from a mix-up between "Zero Requiem" from 'Code Geass' and "Zero Reverse" in a group conversation during the planning of the story. Please read and review._

* * *

- ZERO REQUIEM -

**- Prologue -**

**Destruction of Reality: "Zero Reverse"**

Neo-Domino stood the proud city amongst various smaller metropolitans. A city of perfection, of equality, no-one was overlooked. The city of pride, where anything could become a reality. Towards the more densely populated suburbs of this marvellous municipal; a project had been underway for several years. A large research centre based on investigating the substance of momentum; the main source of the city's power supply. Several researchers paced around from station to station enthusiastically; eager for the operation to begin. What that operation was, the project as an entirety, had been disclosed. A select few were aware of the project.

Amongst the researchers wandering before the immense creation was one Doctor Fudou. He and his wife had been executives in the operation for some time the organization known as MIDS. Though his wife's attendance had slackened since some time over a year before: months before the time she had given birth to their son: Yusei Fudou. The child was a spitting image of him, as if he had been reborn a generation younger. The offspring had recently passed his first birthday and she had been eager to remain close to him, for their attachment to remain strong. Drifting apart from their child so easily was something she would rather avoid at all costs. He smiled softly at the photograph held in place in the corner of his clipboard; the love of his life cradling the life they had created; his favourite possession, those smiling faces. He glanced over his shoulder in the direction that she should be located, busy days where they could return home, exhausted, and worry about nothing more than spending their remaining time awake with Yusei; those days brightened his heart, a balance of his two halves.

A bleeping from his pocket caught his attention, he reached inside and removed a pager; the time for the operation to begin was now. He smiled again, proud to able to call himself a father, proud to be able to provide for his family from such a position. Their lives in the Tops, their homes in Neo-Domino: the utopia of Japan, everything had been leading to the moment of truth, the moment that the project would be put into action.

"Perhaps one day, we can tell Yusei of this day, how we strived for this chance and succeeded" he muttered to himself.

Several colleagues gathered around the immense centre, Momentum flowing through it vibrantly. Professor Fudou glanced to his left, seeing his wife standing amongst several others. His eyes turned back the structure glowing acceptingly. He pulled a small radio and brought up beside his face, his eyes fixed to the warm glow of the Momentum.

"Begin the assessment" he ordered bluntly.

"_Yes sir"._

The low growling of the structure filled the air, blending with the whirring from the momentum's presence. Professor Fudou smiled proudly, had his partner been close enough, he would have seized her hand and squeezed it with the intensity of his optimism. But that hadn't been the spot she had chosen, she was surrounded by colleagues she had grown close to since her time as an apprentice in the facility.

The building began to tremble; Professor Fudou shrugged the tremor off as mediocre seismic activity.

"Something's happening!" A panicked voice cried.

Doctor Fudou glanced back over his shoulder, witnessing the panic-stricken assistant standing his hands flying over the keyboard, fingers punching keys at a furious rate.

"It can't be anything serious" another beside him insisted.

"I'm trying to pinpoint what the problem is, but I can't seem to get a fix on anything. This isn't good" he insisted, eyes glued to the screens before him. Sweat began to slide down his forehead.

The tremor worsened, several researchers began to worry, a couple dashing to others for any diagnosis. Professor Fudou glanced at his wife once again, she hadn't moved, staring blankly at the momentum. His back began to curve, glaring intently at the mass amount of energy. Around him, worried researchers rushed ahead, to the controls at the base of the structure in the centre surround the momentum. They anxiously copied the first man to panic, doing all they could to shut down the machine. The trembling was only intensifying; several employees were thrown to the ground. Doctor Fudou turned his back to them; pointing upwards to several others attempt to hack into the system they were supposed to maintain control over, trying their best to reverse the test.

"Do whatever you can to shut this down. We can't allow this incident to bring harm to the city!" he yelled.

The parameters monitoring the levels of momentum were soaring, reaching unstable levels. It wasn't an ordinary earthquake, the trembling was a result of the failed operation; it was a manmade incident. Professor Fudou turned to his wife, racing towards her; she seemed frozen in fear, her worst nightmares becoming a reality right before her eyes, her spouse halted by her side, grabbing her hand firmly to remind her that he was still with her. Her eyes met his, wide with fear; she couldn't understand what was happening, _why_ it was happening. Professor Fudou's own eyes remained strong, he couldn't break down in front of her, they had to get through the tremor, they had to return home that night, to hold Yusei in their arms and watch him grow. Professor Fudou called out to his wife, his voice drowned out by an explosion, computers left and right were ripped apart by an invisible force, monitors shattered and parts torn from their skin, landing in tatters upon the floor. He turned to leave, keeping a strong grip on his lover's hand; he refused to leave her behind, to leave Yusei in the Tops all alone. He leapt forward to begin their rush to the exit. Another fierce shudder of the ground sent him to the ground, landing harshly against the cold floor.

"Are you alright?" his wife cried desperately, kneeling by his side.

He smiled hollowly, their chances of escaping alive were imaginary; they had found the graves they had wondered about before: the rubble of the facility would be their headstones and the holder of their corpses. Behind them, a light had formed amongst the momentum, the shape of a spider; a replica of the spider within the collection that was the Nazca Lines. The Professor's eyes caught the sight, staring in disbelief before another wave of destruction erupted. A surge of smoke racing towards them.

"Yusei…" Professor Fudou muttered, continuing to whisper words mutely.

The wave engulfed them both, neither to be seen again. Above the tower, the sky had been cut off by a blanket of grey and black clouds, a single opening directly above the building. A beam of momentum shot towards the sky, through the gap. The power began to grow, the beam surging fiercely. The entire tower engulfed and eradicated within the epicentre of the force. The destruction didn't end, the force continued to spread itself out; overwhelming a length of streets in each direction, moving forward without any indication that it was going to fade quickly. The ground beneath began to crumble pieces falling away. The west fragment of Neo-Domino was collapsing, fading in the glow of the momentum, erasing hundreds - even thousands - of lives.

* * *

- ZERO REQUIEM -

**- Episode 1 -**

**Struggle for Survival; Territory Battle.**

**---**

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

The breakaway fragment of Neo-Domino had survived, drifting away from its origin, a completely new state: Satellite. Just as the land had separated, the government within the city had abandoned the recently created district, cutting their ties in order to keep their view as a utopia of the country. At the same time, the fact that they had deserted the residents left within Satellite had always lingered within the city; the residents that had once lived alongside the city had been reduced to sorting through the filth passed from Neo-Domino in order to make a living. A tension came between Satellite and Neo-Domino, a law against Satellite residents returning to Neo-Domino, forbidden them to return to their former lives emerged. At the same time, many children had been left without parents or anyone to care for them, a woman by the name of Martha had stepped forward, taking those children beneath her wing and caring for them in the place of an orphanage.

The forlorn residents had realized they needed to stand together, united in the cruel twist of fate. That was exactly what followed; together they worked to rebuild their lives, their district left crippled by the disaster of Zero Reverse. Buildings stood broken at the edges of the roads, cracks running through into the underground levels ripped through streets, sunlight pouring into the subway. The entire district had all but shut down. The only options the civilians had was to work amongst the leftovers of Neo-Domino or supply each other with whatever they could. Security arrived after some time, watching unyieldingly over each local, just waiting for them to attempt a cross to Neo-Domino, anything that could provoke an arrest. Some years after the incident, residents began to assist in the building of the Daedalus Bridge. Yet Security had intervened; crushing the last of Satellite's hopes and leaving the original creator to race off the edge and soar into the air, vanishing from existence.

Sometime after the four-year anniversary of Satellite's birth; teenagers within the district had given up with a peaceful life in Satellite. There was the constant tension between their own kind and Neo-Domino; tensions arose within Satellite's borders. Life was a nightmare. Some had lost their former lives in the disaster, waiting for an opportunity for the city to remember who they were. No rescue came to them, to return them to the city that had labelled them the future. Their legion collapsed, fights would break out through cards and fists; they had been reduced to nothing more then stereotypical kids living amongst the streets of a crime-ridden town. Over the course of the following months; gangs formed themselves, usually made of four teens each battling with their own section of Satellite. The duels would take place in a destination agreed upon, the winner would take over the loser's area and the stakes varied occasionally. Despite the unwritten laws set for the gang wars, several incidents where surprise attacks were launched had occurred, increasing in number over the course of weeks. Throughout the months of struggle, four teams were deemed to be fighting on a level beyond the reach of most of the rivals: Team Shinrabanshou, Cerberus Clan, Team Ichigeki and Team Resurrection. Despite the observation, there were many other teams; those willing to fight back and overcome the main threats to their area. Four teams did not make a war, the war that had torn Satellite apart.

**---**

**Satellite - Sector "C"**

Sayuri Miko strode towards the rundown warehouse that was the base of her team: Team Resurrection. The team had become dominant over a section of Satellite labelled "**C**". The division of Satellite had come shortly after the community broke apart completely, each area given a letter rather than a full name. The area had expanded when smaller sections had been swallowed by the team's victories. Outside "**C**", there were approximately a dozen other areas, each possessing another letter of the alphabet.

Sayuri pressed a hand against the maid-like hair band sitting atop her head, the ends drowned in her faded pink hair draping down to her lower back. Her hand dropped from her headband to her neck, the tips of her fingers brushing the black ribbon tied around her slender neck. Over her upper half, she wore a white, long-sleeved shirt with a black dress, scarcely covering her thighs. Black stockings covered the majority of the skin on her legs. Her advance towards the rusting metal warehouse slowed to a halt. She produced a key, one hanging from the band around her wrist and inserted it into the lock that hung on the door, the only defence against intruders.

Behind her, the company she had been escorting; an elderly gentleman. Grey hair combed neatly with a matching moustache hanging over his mouth, his eyes closed to the outside world. He gazed at the structure, impressed by how a centre of operations could be created out of something so simple, with a completely different purpose. Sayuri pushed the door open gradually, presenting the elder with the nerve centre of Team Resurrection. She head always maintained the believe that Satellite would return to Neo-Domino's eyes as more than the mistake the city had labelled it; it would return to greatness and she would do everything she could to see that day come. To resurrect their lives, bring them back into the light of the world like survivors from a war. She turned to the elder again, smiling proudly.

"What do you think Ojii-chan?"

Ojii-chan observed the interior, surprisingly decent furniture - a rarity in Satellite - large couches, televisions, bean-bag chairs, games consoles, something more surprising were the two D-Wheels sitting against the wall to his left. He took little notice in anything other than the bean-bag chairs, smiling at the sight of them. He strode inside towards them, passing Sayuri who had remained still since opening the door. He stroked one of the bean-bag chairs, seating himself upon one and sinking into its comforting shapeless body.

"I've always loved these things" he chuckled. "In response to your question, it depends really. Is there an elevator? Otherwise I may have issues about climbing towards the roof".

"I'm afraid there isn't" Sayuri answered with a light chuckle of her own, accompanying a faint smile. "But there's nothing of interest up there. I myself haven't been up there in some time, I tend to not bother".

Ojii-chan tugged at his green shirt, a half of his suit. At the same time; Sayuri checked her watch, sighing when she registered the time, she had been hoping that everyone could have returned already, but there was no sign of the two she had been waiting for. Her gaze lifted from the watch on her wrist to the sky overhead, smog mixing with the clear blue, consuming the beauty of the heavens hanging over.

* * *

**Satellite - Sector "Y"**

Nayushi Kasurta strode along the pathway lined with rubbish in another area. Despite how desolate the street was, her eyes continued to leap from sight to sight, waiting for something to happen. Something usually did. She raised a hand, flicking several of the long brown hairs that had laid themselves over her shoulder and tossing them back over. They joined the rest of her hair, hanging in a large ponytail falling to her waist, swaying from side to side with every step she took.

There was no sound, no movement, but that was no excuse for letting down her guard, in this battle; carelessness was fatal and she wasn't about to let herself down because she _believed_ somewhere was currently undisturbed. Especially with her role as the leader of Team Shinrabanshou, pressure continued to amount on her because of that position; each day held a potential fight; she had to always be prepared for those possibilities. And it had all been down to one source: Neo-Domino. Since the time they had been forsaken, she had held a bitter hatred towards the City. Her eyes fell upon the Duel Disk attached to her arm; the City wasn't the only target of her fury.

**---**

Close by, another girl walked in the opposite direction, the other side of the trash mound on Nayushi's right. She had recently walked out on her own team, the words of the leader - various words to express his feeling of her as nothing more than a coward and deserter; they continued to linger in her mind. Leaving a team and transferring to another wasn't uncommon, but at the same time, it wasn't a customary movement. Saratu Kushiro had chosen that move, Duel Disk strapped to her arm, deck in her pocket, she had strayed into what would have been enemy territory. However, it seemed to be the only path she could see.

Cracks of stones and shuffles of footsteps came to her ears, someone else was about. She glared cautiously; perhaps the civilians in the area weren't as carefree as she had hoped. Three men leapt out of various hiding places around her. Saratu growled, far from in the mood to deal with adversaries. She lifted her leg, her boot slamming into the stomach of man on her right. He dropped to the ground, clutching his throbbing abdomen. A second of satisfaction in the counterattack proved only a fatal move, the attacker from behind grabbed her, slipping out a knife and pressing it against her throat. He grinned in his dominant position. Saratu swallowed carefully, a chill of fear running down her spine, she was at the mercy of the duellists of the area and the two surrounding her in particular had already proved how easily they could deal with outsiders.

"You don't seem to be from around here" the man behind her chuckled. "Check her. She has a Duel Disk; she's got to have cards".

Saratu struggled, doing all she could to break free of the foreign grasp. The other's hands began to feel about for pockets; anywhere she could have hidden her cards. The sound of debris tumbling down the wall behind him didn't diverge his attention. The man holding Saratu lifted his eyes, catching the sight of a shadow standing atop the mound.

"What are you up to?" a strong female voice came.

The man quivered in terror, staring up at Nayushi Kasurta glaring down upon them, hands firmly wrapped around her hips. Instantly the pair released Saratu, backing away from her whilst Nayushi's eyes remained fixed upon them.

"We were just trying to get some more cards. We need the money now" the one having held Saratu back pleaded.

"We all need cards and money, none of us have anything. But we're not going to reduce ourselves to stealing from those without a means of fighting back. She's just a girl wandering around, how do you know she's an enemy?" Nayushi shouted back.

"She's got a Duel Disk, we just assumed -" the other answered.

"Then the way would be to duel her to submission. Let me handle this" Nayushi answered, stepping forward. "If she's not an enemy, then you've just tried mugging an innocent civilian. And I won't tolerate it".

Her feet landed on the slanted debris forging the slope downwards towards the men, the second kicking the unconscious partner to awaken in her presence. Being the leader of Team Shinrabanshou was enough for every duellist in the area to fear and respect her. What surprised the enemy was her sex, the team was known widely across Satellite for their ruthlessness, the stereotype gave the impression that their leader was man with a similar build as that from the Daedalus Bridge tale. In a physical fight, she may lack strength against some opponents, but nonetheless, she was the elite leader of the particular area. That fact alone froze Saratu's body; that anyone could become the leader of such a ruthless team.

Nayushi's eyes narrowed, a glare directed towards the men that would send the coldest chill down any man's spine. Together, the three of them fled the scene. Nayushi slid down the mound without any worry, leaping off the mounted trash when she neared the ground, her feet hitting the ground flatly in front of Saratu.

"Thank you" Saratu directed to Nayushi who said nothing, her face without any emotion.

"What's your business here?" she question coldly.

"My name is Saratu Kushiro. I was a member of another team, however, a fight with the leader and I walked out. They discarded me, labelling me a coward. I was tired of the way things worked there" Saratu answered, her eyes having fallen downwards. "I suppose I'm neutral in this war, I have no role other than an outsider now. I'm wondering if those former-team mates will hunt me down".

"'_Neutral_'?" Nayushi answered, surprise towards Saratu's position evident in her tone, blinking at a loss as to what to do; Saratu was in the area of her team's dominance after all.

Her eyes turned away from the girl, staring at the scene around them, she had been an enemy, she could have made the story of leaving her team as a way to gain entrance and begin her job as a spy. But if she wasn't, then walking away couldn't be an option, to leave her at the mercy of the thugs running around, she hadn't seemed to fight back in the way any other agent of an enemy would be expected to. Nayushi turned back to Saratu, her face moulding into a neutral expression rather than the feared stern glare.

"Come with me. I have a way to solve this problem without abandoning you in a place like this. I have to pass by that certain somewhere on the way to another appointment I have".

* * *

**Satellite - Sector "K"**

On the outskirts of the territory dominated by Team Ichigeki; a man known only as Setsuna strolled whilst on patrol. His experiences were far from ideal. He had been affected by Zero Reverse more than the fast majority of people wandering around the district. He had found himself in the middle of an area demolished by the momentum that had torn through what was now the edge of the city. His first remembrance afterwards was a large black woman named Martha, who had then taken him in and cared for him as she did the young vulnerable children under her wings. His memory before that time had been erased. The kids around that Martha had taken in simply called him "Namesake" until he adopted his current name. Once he regained the strength to depart a few weeks after waking, he left the orphanage and moved out into the district. He joined up with Team Ichigeki, only to learn that shortly afterwards; Team Shinrabanshou had invaded and taken over the area. Learning the news, his blood boiled and his passion for duelling began to alter, his passion became an obsession to become the best, maybe to gain what Zero Reverse had taken from him if he could. On his left arm sat a slightly customized Duel Disk, cards loaded.

Around him, the breeze whistled uneasily followed by the scuffle of footwear. He halted his pacing, turning his body to face any enemy behind him.

"I know someone's there. Come out and face me" he called, words as cold and strict as the personality that had moulded throughout the past years.

Behind him, a small group of duellists emerged, each wielding their own Duel Disk and deck. Each moved further apart from each other, surrounding Setsuna. The Duel Disk on his arm activated, the man standing directly before him copied the movement, drawing the top five cards from his deck.

"Once we're through with you, your team mates are next" he chuckled darkly.

"Fine then" Setsuna growled, drawing the same number of cards. "_Duel!_"

**---**

Nearby; Aaruntai Muranou also strolled along close to the border of the zone. He ran the fingers of his right hand through his chestnut coloured hair, his hair not too long for his tastes, tidily fashioned despite the lack of a brush for a few days. He tugged on his lilac short-sleeved hoody over his black shirt, never wearing the hood over his head unless rain poured mercilessly. It had been some time since he had encountered any of his comrades, his pace quickened; he was supposed to be on his way to reporting to the team leader, ready to testify of any activity in the area. Days without some form of action passed without a glance back at them; Aaruntai was the kind who wanted to remember every day, to enjoy each morning and night - everything in between - wasting his life away wasn't an option. He smirked while racing along the deserted street.

When the sounds of moaning and yelling reached his ears, his pace slowed drastically, reducing his speed to little more than a complete halt. He looked around curiously, wondering of the origin of the sounds. Despite his usual gentle personality, when he was faced with an enemy, his disposition altered drastically; he would become a ruthless fighter, keeping with that nature, he activated his Duel Disk, glaring around for any sign of an ambush. Reaching the end of the street, he pressed his back against the solid barrier. His neck stretched out, allowing him to glance around the other side of the wall that had blocked any view to his left. There he perceived Setsuna - an ally - the familiar face sent a wave of relief flood through his body. However, ally or not, he was still battling against those that had attacked; the last of the group; a nameless team as far as the brunette could distinguish. He watched from his position in the shadows of the sidelines, waiting for the chance he could reveal himself and head back towards the base with Setsuna.

Setsuna called his final attack, his monster lunging forward and slamming his opponent to the ground beneath. The others began to flee, the final member discarding his damaged Duel Disk and racing after his comrades, yelling at them for their cowardice retreat. Setsuna towered over the Duel Disk, picking it up without hesitation; whilst he removed the cards, Aaruntai emerged from his hiding place, raising a hand".

"Yo, Setsuna" he called with a friendly grin.

Setsuna gave no immediate response, socializing was low on his priorities as a member of a duelling team. He glanced over his shoulder at Aaruntai, his eyes baring no friendly feeling towards the other.

"I'm heading back towards the hideout, I have to report my patrol now that it's over" he mumbled.

"Great, I'll come with you!" Aaruntai called, quickening his pace to a jog after Setsuna.

Once he had reached Setsuna's side, he slowed down to his ally's leisurely pace, pressing the palm of his hand against the back of his head and grinning sheepishly.

"Geez man, you've got to be more careful. How many were there surrounding you?" he asked light-heartedly. "It looked like there may have been five, that's a little harsh, isn't it? Even by the standards of the Pro duellists. Honestly, I'm surprised they didn't bury you; you _were_ showing off quite a bit of your deck. Don't you think that's even a little ignorant? You're not the only member on this team". He took a breath, bringing his other hand to join with his right behind his head, arms bent upwards. "I wonder why everyone's so intent on breaking the unwritten rules of this turf-war. Is it because they're unwritten? But just wait until Rianu hears this, I don't know if he'll be impressed by such a feat or if he'll knock your block off for being so reckless".

Setsuna gave no response; instead he simply closed his eyes, the standard movement to display his annoyance towards Aaruntai. He wanted nothing more than to separate from the light-hearted boy; their personalities were a clash and nothing closer. The sooner they would return to their base where they could be in the presence of their leader; Rianu, the sooner Aaruntai would revert back to the earnest disposition. He hoped.

* * *

**Satellite - Sector "J"**

At the base of the Cerberus Clan; Cameron Hunter stood with his back pressed against the wall behind him, arms folded tightly over his chest. His head tilted downwards, his eyes closed, almost like he was sleeping standing up. Instead, he was focusing over the strategies he could utilize in his deck. His mind wandered to the past, before the days when he would duel with cards, to that fateful incident. Before his mind could wander further, his eyes snapped open and his head began to shake. The past was the past and nothing was going to change either that fact or his position. Confident that the reminder had been drilled into his mind, he exited the base. Close to the doorway to the base; the youngest member of the team: Kyoko Misaki sat atop a small mound of rubble, swinging her feet back and forth out of sheer boredom. Of all the characters involved in the war throughout Satellite, she was - by far - the most energetic and bubbly of the combatants. Across the mounds surrounding the base, an explosion roared, the holographic inferno rising in plain sight for her.

"That must have been Tansho-sama!" she called enthusiastically.

Cameron watched Kyoko hopping about on her make-shift seat, chattering to herself about their leader, how she was glad they were on the same side. She stood from her place, watching out for any signs of their surely-victorious leader, staring out aimlessly with an expression of awed fascination. Cameron felt he couldn't compare to her in airy personalities. When Tansho Hanasaki - the leader of the Cerberus Clan - came into view over the mounds of trash that had built over the course of the previous years, Kyoko's arms waved wildly, calling out to him proudly. She leapt from the top of the pile, landing uneasily upon the ground. Her balance could only last seconds before she tumbled first-down, her head landing on a discarded cushion. Without letting the fall end her rush of high spirits, she leapt up and dashed towards Tansho, walking backwards before him once she had reached him.

"You won another duel, didn't you? Was he tough? Did you get new cards? What about food? Did you get any?" she called enthusiastically. "I want chocolate! Chocolaty chocolate bar! With pretzels in it!"

Her arms began to wave wildly by her sides at the thought of such a treat, her words halted when she began to pant, a habit she had developed to cease breathing whilst talking.

Tansho kept silent throughout the verbal bombardment, waiting for the inevitable pause. When his eyes had seen her hit the ground, his reflexes almost sent him shooting forward, asking her if she was alright. That would only provoke another wave of statements and questions. Instead, he kept his mind focused on having recently won, removing a handful of cards from his trouser pocket.

"He wasn't that strong. Just another practice for my deck, his deck was mainly dragons. Take whatever you want if theirs _is_ anything you feel you need" he answered bluntly, handing the cards to Kyoko.

The response from Kyoko was a whine, moans about the lack of warriors. She pouted when there was nothing that she felt would be useful for her own deck and set them down on the table beside the entrance to the base: an old game shop left in ruins by Zero Reverse. The roof had been torn from the building, the replacement had come from the team's previous leader: pieces of trash fixed together to create a replacement, one which had held for four years since. Tansho laid down his ace-card onto the table close to the deck. A Synchro monster, something not so common amongst the cards that had been uncovered in Satellite. The sight of the white card caught Kyoko's sight, pushing her to her tip-toes and staring at it in awe.

"Whazzat?" she asked faster than the gasp of awe. "It looks cool. So powerful".

She pushed herself away from the table, hopping on the spot in anticipation for another challenge. Tansho's answer hadn't come, but she continued as if she hadn't noticed.

"When do you think we'll get to fight again? It's been a few days since I duelled. I don't want my best cards to get rusty" she called. "I want to see them grab their swords and swing them into the enemy. Make them disappear into bright lights!"

Her arms spread wide over her head, her face filled with wonder. Behind her, the final member of the team returned through the path Tansho had made his way back along, red hair fallen over his right eye. His left staring downwards in regret. A moment of silence passed when his downcast eyes became the focus of the other members, even Kyoko's voice faded into nothing immediately. The duellist halted before Tansho, hanging his head in shame.

"Tansho-sama" he muttered crestfallenly. "I'm afraid I was defeated".

* * *

- ZERO REQUIEM -

**- NEXT TIME -**

_Team Resurrection begin their assault on Sector Y. Nayushi and Saratu break from their destination to gather their team-mates. At the same time, the Cerberus Clan investigate the mysterious duellist that had defeated one of their own._

**Episode 2** - _"Enemy Invasion! Shinrabanshou vs. Resurrection"_

* * *

- ZERO REQUIEM -

**- TEAM STATS -  
**( Characters in italic text have yet to appear )

**TEAM ONE - TEAM SHINRABANSHOU - **Nayushi Kasurta, _Tamaki Hirato_, Saratu Kushiro, _Ethan Redfield_

**TEAM TWO - CERBERUS CLAN - **Tansho Hanasaki, Kyoko Misaki, Cameron Hunter, Darko Misimovic

**TEAM THREE - TEAM ICHIGEKI - **_Rianu Takahara_,_ Amaya Haru_, Aaruntai Maranou, 'Setsuna'

**TEAM FOUR - TEAM RESURRECTION - **Sayuri Miko, _Kiyoshi Haru_, Ojii-chan, _Marko Koriake_


	2. Enemy Invasion

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Zero Requiem**

~ by Yusei ~

_**Summary -**__ "AU. Generation One of the Satellite War. Set five years following Zero Reverse; the first wave of the Duel Gangs' war pits four major teams against each other before that of Team Satisfaction in a battle for domination. From the outside; Yusei, Jack and Crow watch on, but is that where their role ends?"  
Spoilers for backstories for those who haven't seen early Second Season. Rated for language, possible violence._

_**Disclaimer - **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters. None of the characters featured belong to me outside of Nayushi and Aaruntai._

_**A / N - **Sorry for not updating for so long, I hope this makes up for the long wait__. Please read and review._

* * *

**---**

- ZERO REQUIEM -

**- Episode 2 -**

**Enemy Invasion! Shinrabanshou vs. Resurrection**

Tansho turned to the new arrival; the final member of their team - Darko Mesozoic. The red-haired man kept his eyes low; disappointment clouded the aura he radiated. Tansho stepped towards him; both Cameron and Kyoko remained silent in the moment Tansho mentally assessed the situation; as one member had lost and that member hadn't been the leader, the area remained under their control. The leader's eyes met Darko's face; the latter didn't return the look.

"Darko" Tansho began. "Was it anyone from the three main rivals?"

Darko shook his head, his pride had taken a massive blow and to speak to Tansho as usual felt like something he was no longer allowed. Tansho sighed, laying his hand onto Darko's shoulder. The red-hair's eyes met with his leader's.

"Take us there; perhaps that same duellist is lurking in the same area, thinking he's strong. I'll take him out if he's there" Tansho added, his voice had dropped gradually in tone. No-one was permitted to mess with his comrades and escape the consequences.

Darko nodded at the command, turning his back on the others and leaving the confides of the makeshift headquarters. He stepped out of the shadows of the command centre for the team and into the daylight that poured through the thick smog high above the mounds of trash that had been constructed over the past five years.

Tansho retrieved the card he had laid on the table and slipped it into the deck holder attached to the tight belt that sustained the top of his jeans against his slim waist. He followed Darko, halting when the two extra crunches from footwear against the gravel beneath were missing. He twisted his waist to face the two remaining in the shadows of their base.

"You two should come with us, we don't know who we could be facing" he instructed. "Or how many there are".

Kyoko leapt forward, gently squealing at Tansho's offer. The sunlight caressing the form that bounced away from the concealing shadow. Cameron coolly followed, feeling somewhat embarrassed by Kyoko's standard behaviour. She was a girl of sixteen, was it considered weird to act so childishly? Was she just making up for the five disorientated years of their lives lost? The possibilities of Kyoko's outlook was something he couldn't fathom, he couldn't afford to waste time pondering it. His heels thudded against the ground as he followed Kyoko's route to rejoin the others a short distance ahead, eyeing the leader curiously.

The first leg of their travel from the nerve centre of the district was filled only by Kyoko's upbeat humming, her legs rising to an angle close to ninety degrees before her black boots hit the ground thunderously. Minutes passed at a gradual rate, the saunter dragging out for what felt close to a rate slow enough for hours to pass. Crossing into the recently dominated Sector **N**, a district contiguous to both Sectors **J** and **K** - the territory of Team Ichigeki.

Until a fortnight before the current diurnal charge, the Sector had belonged to a team known as "Team Hybrid". An assortment of decks with no real theme between them; they had been easy prey. And dominating the area came as a relief when word spread across the border at how Team Ickigeki was planning to infiltrate and seize it from Team Hybrid. They had won the race for the narrow zone. But wins in a war were never permanent, Ickigeki had been plotting to retaliate and snatch the area known as **N**. That battle had yet to come.

Cameron glanced across at the leader of the force; Tansho's eyes remained fixated on the path ahead. The young male was an inspiration to his team-mates, steering the team towards the glory each of their rivals sought.

"Tansho-sama" he uttered, grasping the leader's attention. His eyes wandered to the other. "What happens if this guy is strong? We haven't heard of anyone duelling by themselves in Satellite for quite a while now".

"I won't lose" Tansho muttered colourlessly. "No-one can step foot into our territory and trounce one of us then expect to get away without punishment".

Darko's pace had slowed, his advance dropped to a steady rate that allowed Tansho and Cameron to walk adjacent with the haunted duellist. The long hairs of his fiery red fringe hung over both eyes rather than the usual fashion of concealing one. The downcast look attracted Tansho's attention whose neck twisted in order for both eyes to rest on the distressed team-mate.

"Darko, was there anything significant about this man?" he catechized.

"All I can tell is his deck is difficult to overcome, he seems set on removing cards from play" Darko answered, following a shake of his head. "He sounded like an astronomer, he spoke frequently about stars".

"Stars?" Cameron echoed, elevating one of his eyebrows inquisitively. "Why on earth would anyone in Satellite give a crap about stars? We're lucky we can even _see_ them in the twilight hours".

"I got the impression that this man isn't native to Satellite. I think he came from the City" Darko murmured. "He didn't even bear a Marker".

"What?" Cameron bellowed in shock. "But there's only one way here from the City; and that's Security".

"Not true" Tansho interjected. "There's the Maintenance Pipeline, but that's feeding trash into Satellite twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. The only exception is when it shuts down in order for an examination of its performance".

"Where did you learn _that_ information, Tansho-sama?" Darko asked in astonishment."Around" Tansho answered subtly. "But that monthly shutdown occurs for merely a few minutes, no-one can get through to the other side. I've heard of people hoping to build D-Wheels and race to the City, though I'm such Security would be prepared for the passing".

"So this must have come by a boat; I wonder why he came and who he's working under" Cameron muttered, gripping his chin with his finger and tip thoughtfully.

Ahead of the trio, Kyoko skipped merrily, blindly leading the way that Darko had been instructed to retrace. The girl played no role in the discussion about the Pipeline - the only thing connecting Satellite to Neo-Domino - and the unidentified man. She persisted with her carefree and childlike outlook. The four were approaching a descent, leading into the heart of Sector **N** when Kyoko dropped her advance suddenly; the abrupt halt caught the attention of her comrades whose eyes remained set on her unmoving approached her when the distance between them was nothing more than a few steps, watching curiously with a suspicion that she would leap forward and squeal in her standard infantile manner. But she didn't move.

"Kyoko, what's the matter?" he asked solemnly.

Kyoko's arm rose, a lone finger pointing out a cloaked man standing in the centre of the district, arms folded as though expecting someone to show. Darko appeared next to Tansho, glaring harshly at the figure, a man which his hood down, a pure white robe over his form, short blonde hair. As though he knew the identity of the being. Tansho's eyes turned to him.

"Darko, is that -?"

"Yeah. That's him" Darko answered with a nod, his eyes refusing to leave the sight of the man.

Tansho proceeded forward, beginning the descent to the unnamed man's level. Behind him, the other three murmured uneasily before quickly following their audacious leader. During their advance towards the robed individual, the target's head turned, cold blue eyes set on the group that descended, approaching him. The prey that had failed to overcome his deck had gathered reinforcements and returned; it was almost enough to make him smirk. He was simply bringing more deck for him to crush. Tansho waited for his team mates to reach the ground when he completed the descent his eyes locked onto the man sharply.

The three gathered behind him, allowing him to proceed forward, observing as the individual turned to face him, their eyes locked in a fierce battle, abhor clashing with irritation.

"Are you the one who defeated my team mate?" Tansho inquired, raising his left arm and breaking the tense silence.

"That red head? I am" the man answered bitterly. "It seems your 'team mate' cannot accept defeat".

"We're here because _I_ chose to face you, not because of any desire to exact vengeance that he may hold" Tansho protested calmly.

"Is that so? You came here just to challenge me to a duel" the man susurrated. "Fine then, I'll accept your challenge".

On his left arm, his Duel Disk activated abruptly, Tansho lifted his left arm allowing the machine to follow suit. Behind him, Darko moaned uneasily, he hadn't mentioned anything about the deck other than the purpose of removing cards from play. Tansho had no idea what more the deck held. Kyoko stretched her arms out.

"You get him, Tansho-sama!" she cheered wholeheartedly.

Cameron and Darko exchanged looks of concern and unease, feeling they shared enough apprehension to cover for Kyoko's enthusiasm behind their superior. Both duellists battled with their eyes as a gust swept the dust from the ground, kicking it into the air.

"Duel!"

* * *

**---**

**Satellite - Sector "C"**

Ojii-chan gazed at what he could see of the sky from the plush bean bag chair that he refused to rise from, observing Sayuri leaning against the right edge of the threshold, also regarding the firmament. Since arriving, the two had fallen silent, time slowly ticking by at a more casual rate than usual.

"Sayuri-chan, are we waiting for the others?" Ojii-chan eventually asked.

The elder leaned forward in the bean bag chair, eager to hear what Sayuri had planned. She was one that planned in private and spoke with those that needed to know of its existence, Ojii-chan hadn't been a part of it this time. The girl shook her head in response to the inquiry, a moment passing before she looked over her shoulder at him.

"The others are out on a mission for us" she stated.

"A mission?" Ojii-chan echoed. "Are you sure it's fine for just the two of them?"

Sayuri nodded, turning her slender body to the man, her pink hair swaying gently from the turn. Ojii-chan watched calmly, not the type of care about flirting with younger women; there were plenty of men in Satellite capable of doing so. He would maintain his dignity, even in a place as unfitting for him as Satellite, there was nothing he could do to leave the area and return to the City that he had lived the vast majority of his life. If Satellite were to bear his grave, then he would treat the breakaway region just as he treated the City, he wasn't like the majority of Satellite residents, he had been grateful to live through Zero Reverse. Just to continue living, even in the past months, he had come to the conclusion that his age gave him an outlook, the preponderance of citizens stranded in Satellite were much younger than him and focused more on trying to open the eyes of the City in order for salvation to come to them. To bring them back to the City that they had been born into. Part of that hope lied in the Satellite war, someone to dominate the area and reveal their duelling potential to the City that had shunned them in the hopes of turning eyes back. His intention were to simply enjoy how many weeks or months or years he had left to walk the planet, to spend time with people two generations behind him. People struggling to accept reality and move forward. His team-mates.

"What mission is this, may I ask?" he continued when the young girl gave no reply to his first questions.

"They're heading across Satellite to a place we're keen to face. Sector **Y**" Sayuri replied.

"**Y**? But that's at the other end of Satellite; wouldn't it be easier to claim somewhere closer?" Ojii-chan asked once the initial shock had washed past him.

"Ordinarily, but we're thinking of tackling our main rivals. Those teams that people claim are fighting a separate level to the rest of the teams in Satellite with us" Sayuri answered, eyes drifting to the sky again. "If we can secure a place like Sector **Y**, then we'll have the other two teams surrounded. This will be our warning to them, that we're coming and we plan to dominate Satellite".

Ojii-chan watched the girl discussing the intentions of such a distant invasion, talking as though no-one else was with her. Drifting into the world within her mind. What pushed her forward seemed to be the same thing that pushed everyone in Satellite; the hope that Neo-Domino City would recognize them again.

After a moment of silence that followed the young woman's verbal musing over their targets, she pushed her body from the frame of he threshold, swinging around to face Ojii-chan. The movement raising an eyebrow on the elder's face.

"I planned to leave here around this time in order to meet with the others" Sayuri declared, smiling at the man. "It'd be easier if when we confront Shinrabanshou if you come with me".

Ojii-chan forced his hands against the unstable seat beneath him, rising gradually to stand opposite the young woman. Beneath the overhanging moustache hiding his mouth, he smiled readily; travelling across Satellite, duelling against other teams, this was a lifestyles he didn't mind experiencing. Sayuri smiled at the silence acceptance and turned away, moving out of the base and into the vast Satellite battlefield.

* * *

**---**

**Satellite - Sector "K"**

In the epicentre of the district labelled **K**, silence loitered amongst the area surrounding the provisional refuge for the members of Team Ichigeki. Rianu Takahara sat atop the arch hanging over the doorway, legs hanging inert. His black hair hung at a length much longer than a stereotypical young male. The man in his early twenties wore a red t-shirt over his chest accompanied with a black jacket, both without any logo or words printed upon the fabric. Grey jeans covered his strong legs that hung limply. His emerald green eyes observed the view over the mounds of trash that had built in the area, marking paths like those of a maze. There was little to do while waiting for the three additional members of Team Ichigeki to return with testimonies of the sector's borders and any threats; little more than sit and wait.

A movement after a number of minutes after his last analysis of the area in view caught his attention. Against the edge of arch, his fingertips pressed harder against the metal, almost as if threatening to crush the material until its crackles rang throughout the clearing and beyond the tops of mounds. Two heads bobbled over the mounds circling the base, two seemingly familiar to the man who leapt from his assigned crow's nest, his shift as a sentinel had come to a close.

The pair passed through the final aperture between the trash scattered that had been utilized as a series barriers in order to slow intruders; Setsuna leading the grinning Aaruntai.

"What's the condition of the area?" Rianu asked muscularly.

His commanding voice surprised the pair who had been expecting a moment to approach before the captain would emerge and question about their assigned areas to patrol.

"Five duellists attempting to break into the area from the direction of Sector **M**, sir" Setsuna declared formally. "All defeated and vanquished from the district".

"By yourself?" Rianu inquired, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Yeah. I arrived on the scene as the duels were ending" Aaruntai interjected. "It was pretty amazing".

The brunette folded his arms over his chest and nodded in agreement with the statement, as though the claim had left Setsuna's lips rather than his own.

"They were no trouble, each running a weak deck. I suppose they were a new team attempting to purloin this sector from us" Setsuna continued regardless. "A group severely out of their league, underestimating us".

"I suppose that's what they get" Rianu sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "How about you, Aaruntai?"

"Clear on my end, sir" the brunette answered, giving a salute to the team leader, the corners of his mouth rising into his standard smirk.

"I see. No sign of Amaya?" Rianu responded, eyes drifting from the pair.

"Not yet, but you know her. She's probably looking extra hard for some duellists just to overpower them and then rub it in about how she could" Aaruntai deduced, shrugging his shoulder lightly.

Rianu crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes parted from the sight of the pair as a result of his neck twisting. Determined embers lit his eyes dangerously.

"She better not turn on us simply because of her opposing blood" he scowled. "If she thinks that leaving us for a cousin who sided against her is an acceptable move, then her head needs checking".

"Aww, come on. Amaya's obnoxious, but she's not _stupid_" Aaruntai chuckled lightly. "She won't betray us… not like _her_".

"Rianu won't like you bringing that traitor up every time he expresses his concern over Amaya's loyalty" Setsuna mumbled, driving his elbow into the brunette's arm, causing a yelp and the untouched hand to rub against the struck arm.

"I'm trusting Amaya to make the correct decision" Rianu lamented, as though speaking the thoughts that flowed through his mind without being aware of the verbal broadcast to his comrades. "If she can't remember her place, then we'll crush her and whoever she runs to".

Aaruntai's smirk faded at the threat; ordinarily, Rianu would threaten people occasionally, but not his own associates. The brunette watched the leader uneasily; he could only deduce that the leader's distrust originated from the last individual that had departed from the team. Someone that had betrayed them, leaving scars yet to heal.

* * *

**---**

**Satellite - Sector "Y"**

A dark-brown haired young man raced with knowledge regarding Team Resurrection plotting to invade the region darted between the mounds of trash that blocked a direct path to those he sought. His fringe hung over the tops of his left eye, the parting above his right preventing any hairs from whipping the eye beneath. The foe could be drawing near for all he was aware of and there was no sign of those he was seeking. He sharply diverted from the aimless route looking for faces and instead dashed between the heaps of waste with a real target in mind, somewhere he could be sure to find someone; a familiar face, someone he could trust. The street he dashed along grew, low buildings situated to his left; to his right, the same dreary view of waste lying meaninglessly. Towards the end of the street when buildings lessened in numbers, many have fallen over time, one stood amongst the rubble of the final few lined beside it. He rushed into the walls and looked around anxiously, there was no sign of anyone; he had hit a dead-end in a place he had expected to succeed. A sigh escaped his lips.

Minutes passed before the crunching of gravel reached his ears, someone else was approaching. The adolescent male shrank back, readying the Duel Disk that sat atop his arm as his eyebrows fell to the tops of his eye sockets, glaring at the doorway before anyone could enter. The entrance swung open gently, allowing the two girls to enter; one her recognized as Nayushi while the red-head was unidentified, he couldn't recall seeing her before. Nayushi paused when her eyes met the teenage boy's.

"Tamaki!" she called, as though she hadn't expected anyone to have been present.

"Nayushi, I've been looking for you" Tamaki answered, relieved that the enemy hadn't advanced into the sector, that they hadn't located the base of Team Shinrabanshou.

"Is something the matter?" Nayushi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I heard that Team Resurrection is planning to infiltrate the area" Tamaki replied hastily. "Two of their members were strolling around Sector **L** when they were discussing it. I'm surprised that no-one tried to ambush them".

"That team is too carefree. One day, soon they're going to lose that sector and they'll regret it" Nayushi scoffed, tempted to roll her eyes to accompany the declaration. Yet resisted. Her eyes wandered to Saratu. "We'll meet them at the border between here and Sector **S**. I suspect they'll travel along the edge of **M**, that's the biggest area in Satellite's entire war zone, that'll lead them through **R** into **S**".

Saratu nodded, regaining Tamaki's eyes, who watched her curiously. He turned to the brunette leader who looked back at him within seconds.

"Nayushi, who's this with you?" he asked.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot to introduce you; Saratu, this is Tamaki Hirato. Tamaki, Saratu Kushiro" Nayushi briefly announced, glancing at each as she spoke to them. "Tamaki, do you know where Ethan is? If we're going to confront Resurrection, we'll need a full team".

"I don't. But he'll be here soon, I'm sure. We'll just leave something to inform him, we can't waste time" Tamaki replied. "Sector **C** may be across the battlefield, but they've already got two members on their way, the other two may be following close behind".

Nayushi nodded at the account. "I'm glad you could get back here quickly, Tamaki" she articulated. "Once we've faced Resurrection, I'll think of some way to thank you for risking yourself in a foreign district to happen upon something so vital".

Tamaki gave a nod in response to the words of formal gratitude. Following the colloquy, the young man turned his back on the females and began his search for something to alert the final member of the team - the one Nayushi had called 'Ethan' - of their movements to defend the sector that belonged to them.

* * *

**---**

**Satellite - Sector "N"**

Following the declaration of battle, Tansho and the unnamed man drew from their decks, Tansho's eyes remained fixed upon his opponent.

"Before we begin the first turn, tell me your purpose here" Tansho demanded calmly.

"I am here as a representative of an organization known as 'Yliaster'. If you're hunting for _my_ name, you won't get your answer. As an individual, I will remain anonymous" the man replied.

"'Yliaster'?" Cameron muttered.

"Fine, that's enough for me" Tansho called.

**DUEL START**

**TANSHO -- YLIASTER SPY  
****4000 --LP-- 4000**

**FIRST TURN - TANSHO**

Without giving his opponent to declare the first move as his, Tansho drew from his deck, the total cards in his hand reaching the maximum limit of six. Just as quickly as he placed the card into his hand, removed another.

"I summon Genex Blast **[ATK 1600]** in attack mode" Tansho called, throwing the monster card atop his Duel Disk.

A small circular machine monster appeared; a body of faint bottle green metal encased blades like those of a fan that rotated. At the top of its curved body, two thin arms forged out of rods appeared, two legs following suit at the bottom, encased in the same coloured steel as that the majority of its body exhibited.

"I'll end my turn there".

**SECOND TURN - YLIASTER SPY**

"Draw" the unnamed duellist called, removing the top card from his deck. His straight lips curled into a thin smirk, laying the sixth card onto his Duel Disk. "First, I'll begin by Special Summoning Cyber Dragon **[ATK 2100]**".The metallic serpent-like dragon appeared, its silver form glistening in the light of day, screeching threateningly in Tansho's direction. The sole of his shoe shifted slightly, grating the dry gravel beneath his footwear.

"And then, I'll summon Breaker the Magical Warrior! **[ATK 1600]**" the grown opponent declared, laying a second monster card onto the machine equipped to his left arm.

By the large dragon, a humanoid creature appeared, blood red armour shielding its body, each plate lined with a golden shade. Behind its back ran a long crimson cape. A thing green sword in one hand while a shield rested upon the other arm, one of a diamond shape, sharing the golden designs along its edge and running through its centre, a sapphire orb resting in the middle that matched the half-dozen in various places of the mage's armour. The upper half of its face remained concealed in the shadows of its helm. The duellist behind smirked formally.

"When Breaker is summoned, it gains a Spell Counter; one that increases his attack power by 300 points" he declared, the magician's default attack stat rising by the aforementioned amount to 1900. "Cyber Dragon, eliminate his Genex Blast".

The serpent bodied dragon allowed its bottom mandible to fall, an orb of energy growing between the metallic jaws. Seconds after its development ceased, the energy erupted as a stream of power racing across the field and slamming through the hollow centre of Genex Blast, eradicating its blades before its form began to implode. The form shattered into pixels to represent its destruction, Tansho raised his right arm to shield his eyes from the gust that began to whip his body.

**TANSHO -- YLIASTER SPY  
****3500 --LP-- 4000**

"Breaker, attack him directly!" the man commanded, opening his hand as he centred on Tansho as though he were the one about to strike.

The monster's sword began to glow, swinging it downwards to allow the glow to leave its origin and glide fiercely across the field, slamming into Tansho who gave a groan at the impact. The lifepoints displayed on his Duel Disk began to decrease speedily.

**TANSHO -- YLIASTER SPY  
****1600 --LP-- 4000**

"Tansho-sama!" the three team-mates behind the trailing duellist cried desperately in unison.

"You've endured everything I can throw for this turn. I'll bring it to an end here" the grown opponent stated.

**THIRD TURN - TANSHO**

"Draw!" Tansho called, executing the action he bellowed. "I summon Genex Controller **[ATK 1400]** in attack mode!"

The undersized machined depicted on the card appeared, its rectangular head rest atop a slim body, several wires dangling above its tiny feet. At each end of its head, amber lights blinked dimly, the two at the top corners remained inactive. Its face was simply two large bolt heads for eyes and an opening beneath for a mouth.

"What was the point in summoning that?" the man asked, impressed. One of his eyebrows rose suspiciously.

"You're about to find out. I activate the Magic Card; Double Summon!" Tansho declared, holding the intended monster. "With Genex Controller on the field, I won't have to make a sacrifice for this monster, so I'll summon Genex Heat! **[ATK 2000]**"

By Genex Controller, a large furnace-like monster appeared; a body of black metal concealing the blaze within, one that could be seen through the casement that made the majority of its chest in the absence of more steel. Above the large body, a miniature head sat with a single light in the place of eyes.

"So you summoned a Level 5 monster without releasing just as I did with my Cyber Dragon. But I'm afraid your creature lacks the necessary power to overcome mine" the man stated.

"I'm well aware of that, but I have another intention for my monsters" Tansho proclaimed. "Observe as my monsters open the doors for another monster. I'm tuning my Level 5 Genex Heat with my Level 3 Genex Controller!"

The smaller creature leap into the air, vanishing and allowing the particles of its form to lower as a path lined by green rings. Genex Heat floated into the short tunnel, everything inside of its contour transforming into five stars that lined themselves within the path. Throughout the process, Tansho began to chant as though part of a ritual.

"_Kibaku no hono, aite no chikara o tokeru! Genereitungu Enerugi! Shinkuro shoukan! Bakuhatsu, Saamaru Jennekksu!_ **[ATK 2400]**_"_ **[1]**

From the blinding light, a massive machine appeared. Its body floated above the ground, a cobalt blue form with several steam ejectors on each end of its wide body. There were no legs, the remainder of body components difficult to decipher amongst the various parts, of various shapes and sizes. In the centre of the large chest, an opening provided another valve for steam to erupt, a tunnel partially exposed where the upper and lower fragments of the defensive layer were unable to join. Atop the largest constituent section, a head appeared, two glaring yellow eyes were all that appeared amongst the steel mask.

"A Synchro Monster" Kyoko gasped in awe. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the latest form of summoning to be incorporated into the game; a rare occasion in Satellite. "How wonderful, Tansho-sama!"

"Thermal Genex gains 200 attack points for each _FIRE_ monster in the Graveyard, meaning it'll receive 200 for Heat's sacrifice" Tansho declared, observing his Synchro monster's offensive power rise. "Thermal Genex, attack Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

From the large opening in the chest, a roar left the mechanical being. A glow appeared from within the creature, the build-up of its attack. A pressure was building; one that emerged in the form of a surge of steam. The force slammed into the armoured mage, who exploded as a result of its defeat, the adversary standing a short distance behind the detonation raised his arms defensively.

**TANSHO -- YLIASTER SPY  
****1600 --LP-- 3300**

"I set two cards and that will bring my turn to an end" Tansho added.

**FOURTH TURN - YLIASTER SPY**

"Draw" the opposite duellist growled. "I switch Cyber Dragon **[DEF 1600]** to defence mode. Next I play Dimension Fissure".

The card entered a lower compartment of the Duel Disk, a large version appearing on the field for each member of the Cerberus Clan to regard. The artwork depicted a diamond-shaped tear in the sky, purple bolts of lightning crackling from the void, threatening to swallow the clouds that circled it innocently.

"While this remains on the field, every card that is sent to the Graveyard surpasses the place of death and enters the dimension that holds of destiny in being removed from play" he called with a smirk.

"He speaks as though he detests death" Cameron muttered.

"Who exactly is prepared to embrace their demise?" Darko queried, glancing at the other boy.

"I'm aware of that. It's just… the way he speaks of monsters and cards dying" Cameron murmured, transferring his eyes from Darko to the unnamed adversary. "That's not how a normal person sees the game; they're cards, that's it. Do you think it has anything to do with that organization he claimed to be from?"

"''Lancaster'?" Kyoko guessed, glancing at the boys to her right.

"That's not it" Darko protested. "It was 'Yliaster'!"

"It's a weird name, I wasn't paying attention!" Kyoko protested, folding her arms over her chest and puffing her cheeks in annoyance.

Ignoring the three behind Tansho, the man standing opposite continued his turn, laying another card on the top layer of his Duel Disk.

"I summon Sniper Hunter **[DEF 600]**" he called.

The undersized fiend emerged on the field; a purple being clothed in black leather like a thief unwilling to be identified; only its eyes, mouth, legs, arms and tail exposed its skin colour. From the top of its head and beneath its shoulder blades, two sets of tiny wings protruded. A large tongue bulged from the jaws.

"I'll discard one card from my hand to activate its effect. The gun in its hand will act as a replacement for a die, I choose a card and if the result is anything but **1** or **6**, then that creature is destroyed. I'll target your Thermal Genex!"

The wheel atop the weapon began to turn, spinning at a rapid rate, each section becoming nothing more than a blur of colour until the command to cease. The colour passing by the small red arrow pointing skywards began to slow, landing on the blue **6**. The owner of the card scowled at the result, hoping to see the demise of the Synchro Genex monster.

"I'll place a card face-down and end my turn" he mumbled agitatedly.

**FIFTH TURN - TANSHO**

The younger duellist drew from his deck, placing the card into his hand and removing another.

"I summon Genex Neutron **[ATK 1800]** in attack mode" he called, placing the card beside his Synchro monster.

Just as quickly as the creature appeared, the face-down card on the opponent's field rose; a Trap card depicting a tidal surge. The three behind Tansho gasped in shock at the counter measure.

"I activate my Trap card; Torrential Tribute" the man called rebelliously. "When you summoned your creature, you triggered a deadly trap that'll destroy every monster on the field!"

Tansho's teeth clenched at the turn of events, the card that would leave his field empty of monsters, there were no other cards on his field while each creature exploded. His eyes narrowed sharply at the empty battle field, taking two cards and laying them into his Duel Disk.

"Turn end" he declared harshly.

**SIXTH TURN - YLIASTER SPY**

"Seems you were unable to bypass the single Normal Summon rule again" the man chuckled, drawing from his deck. When his eyes fell upon the card he held, his smile widened coldly. "I summon Banisher of the Radiance! **[ATK 1600]**"

The large white creature emerged, two arms protruding from its massive torso. The centre of its body seemed nothing more than a gap filled with light, surrounded by golden shards. In its huge left hand, an orange orb rested between its bony fingers, a similar colour to the line running along between the rings around each end of both arms and across its torso. A collar of white with four rectangles matching the orange and gold patterns across its form surrounded an amber base for the oval head with a single circle in the place of an optic. From behind, two blood red wings much like capes hung to the base of its form, two orbs matching that in its clutch hovering over the topmost of material limbs.

"Another of his cards that'll direct monsters from play" Darko growled.

"And it's got just enough attack points to wipe out Tansho-sama if it can attack him directly!" Cameron called fearfully.

"Ah! Tansho-sama!" Kyoko whined.

"Banisher of the Radiance, direct attack!" the man commanded, pointing at Tansho, smirking thinly.

The monster raced across the field, the orb in its grasp glowing with the power to wipe out Tansho who glared at the creature. He watched as it passed the halfway point between its original position and him when he punched a control on his Duel Disk.

"Trap card open; Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" he yelled.

The cross-shaped frame split at the bottom in order for legs to prop the structure bearing a battered motorcycle helmet and tattered white scarf that hung to the forked base appeared. Wire and rope held the components to the neglected lean effigy.

"This card activates when you attack, it negates the attack. And instead of discarding it to the Graveyard, its set face-down again" Tansho elucidated.

The opponent grimaced at the tactic; he had postponed defeat and given himself another turn to fight back. Behind him, a chorus of cheers poured into the duellists' ears, the relief that the adolescent had yet to lose the remainder of his lifepoints.

"Turn end" the elder duellist growled.

**SEVENTH TURN - TANSHO**

Tansho drew from his deck, smirking at the card he had drawn. The other face-down card on his field began to rise, revealing a cemetery with smoke rising sinisterly.

"I activate Call of the Haunted!" he declared, placing the card into his Duel Disk. "This allows me to Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard. I revive my Genex Blast!** [ATK 1600]**"

The first creature destroyed reappeared from the bottom of Tansho's Graveyard, hovering opposite the enemy Banisher of the Radiance, sharing its attack power. The opponent raised an eyebrow suspiciously while the warring team leader began to transpose the card that had been his hand, moving it over the Duel Disk.

"I release my Genex Blast in order to summon my Solar Genex! **[ATK 2500]**"

The humanoid creature appeared; a large body of a saffron colour. Equipped to each of its forearms were miniature wings like those of an aircraft. Its arms connected by three black orbs to form the shoulders, elbows and hands. Its torso seemed like two pieces of saffron metal pieced together similar to Thermal Genex's, a large circular fragment linking the two. Its slender body pointed out sharply where two black spheres linked the legs just as the arms, blue shards linking the shins to the fronts of its feet, very similar to the arms. Its circular head possessed a blue line running down the centre, matching the other blue segments. Behind it, a rectangular craft-like section, two gasp similar to those like engines either side of the head. Two wings protruding from each side of the segment with two sapphire blue inclines in line with them.

"How can you summon a Level 7 monster with only a single sacrifice?" the man asked in protest.

"Solar Genex's effect states that only one Genex monster is needed to summon it" Tansho answered before holding up the card he had drawn from his deck, the last in his possession. "Limiter Removal, activate!"

"It can't be" the man opposite gasped. Solar Genex by itself meant trouble, but with such a powerful Magic card, there was no escape from the inevitable.

"Now my monster's offensive power is doubled!" Tansho elucidated. "Solar Genex **[ATK 5000**], destroy his monster!"

The immense Genex staked across the field, sparks like stars erupting from its back. The group of adolescents observed as the large monster struck the smaller with its foot, the victim imploding in seconds. Solar Genex leapt back to the safety of Tansho's field, avoiding the resulting explosion, dealing 3400 points of damage to the opponent - 100 more than the value he retained. The three behind him cheered simultaneously as the man's lifepoints descended, thrilled at the victory that had chosen their leader.

**TANSHO -- YLIASTER SPY  
****1600 --LP-- 0**

**DUEL END**

The defeated foe dropped to his knees, the gravel beneath staining the robe trapped between the ground and his knees. Tansho allowed the holograms of the cards on his side of the field to evaporate into nothing and his Duel Disk to revert to its Standby position before he began to proceed across what had been a duel field to the fallen duellist. The elder glared coldly up at Tansho as his shadow spilled over his form, the three in the adolescent's company approaching as a unit.

"What are you doing here?" Tansho enquired. "What is Yliaster?"

* * *

**---**

**Satellite - Sector "Y"**

Kiyoshi and Marko observed the sight of Sayuri and Ojii-chan approaching, making their team complete at the border between Sectors **S** and **Y**; their assault was about to begin on the enemy territory. That which they aimed to obtain in a team battle. Kiyoshi Haru - the shorter blonde haired male - set his azure eyes optimistically on the approaching pair. By his side, Marko Koriake towered over him, unkempt black hair falling over his almost-grey eyes. The arms hidden beneath the sleeves of his black jacket crossed over his chest, the centre of his torso exposed the white t-shirt beneath the hanging jaws of the jacket's zip. Beneath the ends of the jacket, faded jeans, torn and sullied, covered his lower half, ending as loose threads around the base hanging level with his ankles.

Sayuri smirked at the two contently, Ojii-chan following in her footsteps a handful of seconds later. He turned his attention to the pair, smiling beneath the hairs of his overhanging moustache. Sayuri's attention remained on the area surrounding them; enemy territory they planned to make their own.

"Sayuri-san, are you sure it's wise to challenge somewhere so distant from our current sector?" Kiyoshi inquired.

"I'm confident that we can bridge the gap, Kiyoshi" Sayuri answered confidently. "We have the power to conquer all of Satellite, or else we wouldn't have begun trying".

Kiyoshi smiled brightly at the claim, Sayuri had led them to defend their home territory several times; they were beginning to dominate their corner of Satellite, threatening Sectors A, B and D around them. Behind him, Marko watched uneasily, Ojii-chan oblivious to the restlessness of the younger man whose eyes darted around. Something felt off, they couldn't allow their guard to fall. His eyes fell onto Sayuri and Kiyoshi, the latter speaking hopeful of the area directly opposite their original position in Satellite.

"You've got some nerve" a voice came from the direction of the Sector itself.

The four gazed upon the sight of their opposition; Nayushi, Tamaki and Saratu opposed them as three-quarters of Team Shinrabanshou.

Sayuri's eyebrows lowered at the sight of resistance so early, as though they had been informed of the infiltration. They had arrived and that presented themselves as the inevitable hindrance, those that had to be overcome in order for Resurrection to grasp the Sector as their own and truly begin their rebuild of Satellite. The two female leaders locked eyes, standing directly opposite each other. Their clash had arrived sooner than Sayuri had planned and expected, Team Shinrabanshou and Team Resurrection had confronted each other without any way to turn back. Nayushi's Duel Disk swung from its usual position to its active position on her arm, glaring at the four intruders.

* * *

**---**

- ZERO REQUIEM -

**NEXT TIME**

_"The confrontation between Resurrection and Shinrabanshou intensifies while the Cerberus Clan seek out answers regarding Yliaster and their presence here. Ichigeki find themselves potentially under threat"._

**Episode 3** - _"Fierce Confrontation! Shadows Upon Soil"._

**---**

**[1] **"Exploding flames melt away the enemy's strength! Generating Energy! Synchro Summon! Explode, Thermal Genex!"

**---**

**  
KEY CARD**

**THERMAL GENEX**

**Synchro, LIGHT, Machine / Effect, Lv7, 2500 / 1500**

"_This card can be Normal Summoned by tribute 1 "Genex" monster. Each time a face-up "Genex" monster(s) you control is sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent"._


End file.
